Hided
by Akazai Kisaragi
Summary: Hide died? Nope. He went to DRRR! chat instead. [AU]


**I.**

Click.

Scroll.

Click.

A cursor hovered to the bookmarks section of the screen.

It had become a daily thing for Hideyoshi Nagachika to do. Every day, after eating dinner, he would check the Durarara! chatting website. Damn that show for bringing him to this addicting place. The site was a place for anime fans - especially ones that have watched DRRR! - to socialize with each other. Some roleplay, some don't. Some go there to have "fun", some go to simply have someone to talk to. Hide didn't know where he stood. He was just curious. As they say, curiosity kills the cat. Well, in the end.

He was already logged in under the usual brown character icon.

'I wonder who I'll bump into,' Hide wondered as he skimmed through the long list of rooms.

One of them caught his eye.

'What kind of idiot would enter a room named **_free_ _candy_**?' He thought to himself and stared at the users in it.

Tsukiyama, MisakiMei, and. . .

Kaneki?

His eyebrows scrunched up.

It couldn't be the Kaneki he knew. That name was popular in Japan. It could be anybody and not his dear Kaneki-kun. Before Hide moved out, he was best friends with Kaneki Ken. He was nice, shy, and, sometimes, too kind. He would rather hurt than see others suffer. Hide never was directly told why Kaneki thought that way. However, he had a feeling it had something to do with Kaneki's mother. Then, he began wearing an eyepatch. He stopped coming to class altogether. Eventually, Hide never saw Kaneki again. It was depressing really. The two used to be inseparable.

The most recent memory of Kaneki flashed in his mind.

* * *

 _Kaneki stared at Hide with the most unfathomable pain etched in his gray orbs._

 _He was dressed in black war clothes. Sadness was written across every inch of Kaneki's body and he covered his face with his hands, the nails darkly black. His body trembled at the sight of Hide standing in front of him._

 _"Y-You knew all this time?" He breathed out, breathing shallow._

 _The corners of Hide's mouth lifted upwards, lights hitting his pale face._

 _. . ._

 _" **Let's just go home already.** "_

* * *

For some odd reason, his memories of Kaneki Ken continuously blurred. It upset Hide. He didn't want to forget about his closest friend. He could not remember what happened after that. Hide wanted to remember; he really did!

Might as well investigate.

Intrigued, Hide entered the room.

"'ello monsieur Hide-kun~~ ;D" The purple icon, Tsukiyama, greeted him rather quickly.

"greetings." MisakiMei messaged the room, seemingly devoid of emotion.

"hi Hide-san"

It all sounded like deja-vu.

His Kaneki called him Hide instead of Hideyoshi.

"hi everyone!" His fingers speedily danced across the keyboard, feeling oddly excited.

MisakiMei asked, "How are you?"

"i'm good. you?" Hide typed back.

She replied, ". . . Mutually good."

"[at Hide] ur username sounds like this perverted shithead ik"

His eyes widened at Kaneki's statement. That didn't quite sound like him?

He answered back, "[at Kaneki] lmao same to you"

Tsukiyama cut their conversation off by saying, "KANNEKKIIIIII WHEN ARE WE GOING TO EAT GOURMET?"

"tch. never, go eat in the trash where u belong," he texted back, clearly not amused by his antics.

"ahh so harsh and cold like usual~~~"

"you're mean to everyone kaneki," MisakiMei pointed out, "I wouldn't be surprised if you also had an eyepatch like me."

 _Eyepatch?_

A few seconds longer than usual, Kaneki texted. "sadly i am like u and do possess a damaged eye. how lovely. we are all freaks here aren't we?"

"[at Hide] see he is so rude smh."

"[at MisakiMei] uhm I guess so aha~"

There's no way this could be _his_ Kaneki.

He was far too rude to be. Like always, Hide had his hopes up once again. And again, he was proven wrong. Maybe he'll never meet his bestie again. Goddammit, he missed Kaneki so much. The way he'd shyly smile. How he'd touch his chin with his left hand whenever he was lying or feeling uncomfortable. He hated it. Why couldn't Hide simply move on? Kaneki was just one out of seven billion after all.

Tsukiyama randomly asked, "[at Kaneki] eyy you work at Anteiku right~~"

Anteiku? Wasn't that the place Kaneki used to work in Japan? That homely coffee shop with lovely Touka-chan. Come to think of it, Hide wasn't spoken to anybody from that city in forever.

"well, it's none of your damn business, trashiyama," he retorted.

"everything you do is my business, Kaneki-kun~~ c'mon just let me for once hm?~"

This purple freak was creepy to the max. Hide didn't like how Tsukiyama was talking to Kaneki.

"[at Hide] ur prob not the Hide ik. he's gone" Kaneki wrote down.

What did he mean by that? Like MIA or?

"[at Kaneki] gone?..."

MisakiMei intervened. "[at Hide] Most likely dead."

"[at Hide] tres bien he's g-o-n-e monsieur~"

"you bastards are quite rude mocking the dead"

"[at Kaneki] **bitch"

"[at MisakiMei] same thing ur still an inconsiderate being"

"[at Kaneki] Whatever."

Hide sighed.

He got his hopes up for nothing again. Hide did want to back to Japan. However, he wasn't allowed to. The Nagachika family wanted to start anew somewhere else. Away from all the 'ghouls'. The idea of ghouls always fascinated Hide. They looked so human, but, could become a monster instantly. How long could they survive without eating human meat? Is there such thing as vegetarian ghouls like eating animals instead? Could ghouls withstand regular human food? Did ghouls age and die the same way as humans? How was the first ghoul created? And for what reason exactly? Was the government somehow involved how conspiracy theorists suggest?

So many lingering questions are still floating around in his mind.

Aggravating.

"so what are you all doing rn~~~" Tsukiyama questioned.

MisakiMei answered, "Reading. Something that could help with your obvious mental illness."

"[at MisakiMei] ouch hurtful much~" Tsukiyama replied.

"i'm reading too while drinking dark coffee," Kaneki stated.

Hide typed. "listening to some music haha"

"[at Kaneki] If I may, what kind of book?"

"[at MisakiMei] Sen Takatsuki's The Black Goat's Egg," Kaneki replied with good grammar.

"[at Kaneki] That's a really good read. Who's your favourite character?"

"[at Kaneki] KANEKKIII KUNN NOTICE MEEEE I KNOW YOU LOVE ME TOO JE'TAIME MON CHERIE~~~"

"[at MisakiMei] . . . the goat's child maybe and dammit Tsuki, please, shut it before you lower everyone's IQ in his god-forbidden room"

Having nothing to say, Hide merely typed out. "lol fun"

Whoever this Kaneki was. . . it was not Kaneki Ken. As much as Hide wished it would be, it wasn't possible. It was funny what a small world Earth could be. Everything is connected nowadays. Phones, console games, laptops, etc. Communication is effortlessly easy to do in this technology-crazed era. How did people meet up before without texting? It baffles him how much humanity has evolved these past decades.

Unbeknownst to Hide, Kaneki also thought the same on the other side of the internet's screen.

On the other side of the world somewhere, Kaneki scratched his head. This Hide was not his sunshine. He was killed by those human bastards. Fuck them. He missed Hide so much. He wanted to see him again. Hear his words of encouragement. See his uplifting smile. He would do anything to hear his warm voice again. Now, Kaneki lived in the shadows. He was an elite ghoul was wanted everywhere from the CCG. He had many names. Centipede. Kaneki. Eyepatch. 12. In his human disguise, he was Sasaki Haise. He was working right under CCG and the fuckers didn't even know it.

'In this world, the strong devour the weak. Who are the strong? I am. I fucking am. Yet. . . this world is wrong,' Kaneki thought bitterly, 'Humans will always hate ghouls and vice versa. This cruel place will never change, will it?'

Something big was coming their way.

Something that would impact both ghouls and humans alike.

The two are heading to straight towards a disaster waiting to unfold.

* * *

A/N: Wow, I haven't done crossovers in awhile! If you have any characters you'd like to appear in this story - preferably from DRRR or TG fandoms - then please PM me or tell me through _reviews_? *cough cough* Shout out to all you weirdos in the room who inspired me to start this story!

Prompt: Hide didn't die. He moved to DRRR chat.

(free candy is a legit running chat room on the DRRR site btw)


End file.
